The makings of an Alternate Universe
by Novalon
Summary: From the Fanfiction Force Universe comes my first Naruto Fanfic! Chapter 2: Our intrepid hero stops another notorious Alteration!
1. One Night on Konoha Avenue

Author's Note: Part of my "Fanfiction Force" series. Of course, this means the fic in question is not completely serious, but there is an underlying meaning behind the whole of it. I also do not own Naruto, I'm a freaking American, come on and get that through your silly heads.

So without further ado, my very first Naruto fic…

* * *

One Night on Konoha Avenue 

The chilly air gave way to a quaint evening. All over the town, there was great spirit in revelry.

It was the anniversary of the destruction of the demonic fox known as Kyuubi. Although few were left to tell of the implications of such a great and momentous battle in which many Konoha ninja gave their lives, what they could all remember was the ultimate sacrifice made by their own beloved Yondaime.

The young Hinata Hyuuga, daughter of the intrepid leader of the great Hyuuga clan, was swiftly walking down the lonely street. She stumbled every so often due to being so tired, but it was not revelry that kept her tired, her evening exercises kept her in the fittest condition, and aided in making her a reputable member of Konoha's most well known clan.

_"It's also Naruto-kun's birthday today… but no one remembered… I hope he liked the ointment I left for him…"_

However, her training could ill prepare her for what happened next.

From all sides, a plethora of bodies slammed into her, knocking her down.

"Got her!"

The gruff voice held a hint of something that Hinata could only tremble in fear at.

She panicked as her arms were pinned, she tried to focus her chakra to-

"Not so fast!"

A sealing jutsu… but it was too dark to see who the maker of the seal was. The person had to be at least Jounin class, possibly even ANBU… but…

"Hey boss, she's a pretty one. Might be a bit young, but the time is right…"

A voice full of authority chuckled.

"Wouldn't stop me at all."

She felt herself roughly groped, causing gasps to emit from her throat. She shut her eyes tightly.

_Naruto-kun…_

But he was training with Jiraiya-sama… he could be anywhere. His only thoughts were bringing Sasuke back to the village. If only…

She felt one of the men pull off her top, she began to scream as she was exposed to the world.

No one would come… she would think of Naruto, and maybe get through this…

"Well it's about damn time I got some effin relief. This girl better hope she can service me right. I'm sure my pleasure will be…"

He was suddenly cut off.

"Denied."

Hinata felt the men tremble. Certainly, they weren't expecting the new voice.

_Naruto-kun?_

"To think that someone would stoop this low…"

_No, his voice was too deep. He was definitely older, but there was something about his voice that she could trust…_

"But I have met plenty of miscreants in my time."

The leader twirled a kunai in his hand.

"Hey punk, you got any idea who yer dealing with? I was one of the best of my class! You can't even begin to-"

"I see nothing but a farce. You are the creation of a sick individual who gets his jollies off of lolita bondage and rape. There will be no purge this time…"

Hinata suddenly felt awed by the aura coming off from the newcomer.

"No… there is only death. And I will make you suffer for what you are doing to Lady Hinata."

_Who is he?_

The leader struck towards the man, using chakra in order to chain a series of techniques. However, all of the techniques were swiftly blocked, the last being caught by the arm of the newcomer, suddenly he brought his other arm moving swiftly in the opposite direction.

A loud snap and a wail indicated the leader's arm was snapped like a wishbone.

"And you call yourself a ninja? Pitiful."

Hinata felt all the hands grabbing her suddenly release, they sounded as if they were rushing the newcomer all at once.

There was a sound of metal, and suddenly light seemed to come from the newcomer.

He was dressed in a traveler's cloak, but underneath was some kind of odd uniform. In his hands, he held an ornate sword, which was currently creating mass blood splatter across the nearby walls.

Suddenly, the dance of the blade was over, and all that was left was the leader, kneeling on the ground, pleading.

The newcomer walked over.

"Let me guess. You are the one who created this event?"

The leader nodded.

"You are in direct violation of code 330, subsection IV. I will not go into the specifics of the code, because it will be wasted breath on the soon to be dead."

The leader's whimper was cut short by a knee straight on to the face. He lay there as the newcomer continued.

"By recent FFN regulations, with a universe as volatile as this one, I cannot take any second chances when dealing with improper alterations. Usually, I would send you to rehabilitation, but with something this sick… there is but one penalty, and there will be none other accepted."

He swung the sword swiftly, decapitating the leader of the group. Suddenly, a power washed through the area, and Hinata found herself fully dressed again, no worse for the wear.

The newcomer glanced at Hinata, smirking.

"I must say, it is an honor to meet you, Lady Hinata. I pray I did not come too late?"

She trembled, "No… you… uh… didn't… I… I'm fine…"

He shook his head, "I still apologize. I did not realize someone would try an alteration of this magnitude on you. I am afraid due to the wide range of people who deal with your universe, it will be very hard to find the offenders among so many people trying to adhere to FFN standard faniverse creation procedure."

A voice came from somewhere near his left arm.

_"Commander. Lt. Dirun and Lt. Eso request your assistance. It looks like you will have to initiate time warp in order to aid them. It looks like an alternate universe formation… if it comes to fruition…"_

"Yes, Officer Bates, I understand your concern. Thank you for reminding me of what I need to do around here… Edrick out."

He smiled at Hinata, "It never ends… will you be alright, Lady Hinata?"

She got up, finding that she was no longer tired, as if the energy used during her training had returned mysteriously.

"I… I'll… be fine…"

Edrick smiled warmly, a glowing aura encircling him.

"Then I will take my leave. Try to stay out of trouble now…"

He disappeared in a flash of light.

Hinata looked around for a moment, found things could not get any weirder, and used the energy she retained to race back to her home as fast as she could.

* * *

This was only meant to be a one shot, but I see it as my introduction to the World of Naruto. I know it is short, but if you can find the time, I will appreciate any reviews you can send my way. 

- Novalon


	2. Taking Control

Author's Note: Well, I finally figured I would update this fanfic, hope you like what I've done with it!

--

Fanfiction Force

The Naruto Mission 

Chapter 2: The makings of an alternate universe

--

The Enforcer sped through the swirling vortex, very clear on his destination, though there seemed to be none in sight.

Suddenly, he perked up, as if he realized he was just being noticed.

"That's because I have a hidden sense about these things."

It was almost as if he knew he was being described as he rocketed through the vortex to the past.

"That's because I can hear you."

You can hear me?

"I'm not a character, remember? I'm here to stop the formation of bad alterations."

Ah yes… well allow me to explain that. You see, the FFN is a group of people dedicated to keeping bad alterations from forming, as Sir Edrick Wardde mentioned. However, to those of you who may be confused of this terminology, allow me to put it into words you can understand.

You see, every one of these stories that happens to pique your interest is in fact it's own universe, whether you believe that or not is irrelevant, because there is a group of people who works to keep those universes safe.

Imagine if you will… a Naruto/Orochimaru pairing. Disgusting, I know. Well, the FFN adheres to strict guidelines that require the purging of those universes from existence. However, they cannot always purge said universes, but at least they can tell of their most glorious attempts. You wouldn't believe how much Orochimaru can bleed.

"I can, I was there. It took me hours to clean off my sword."

I wasn't talking to you.

"My apologies, carry on…"

Right. Well, the FFN is like any other organization that uses gratuitous amounts of futuristic technology mixed with magical prowess. They must follow a strict set of rules… a 'Prime Directive' if you will…

"We're going to get sued for that, you know."

I don't own Star Trek. Hell, I don't even own Naruto.

"That's good, you're not exactly top notch, you know."

I'll agree to that. But you're really distracting me.

"Why? What's there to talk about that you haven't already posted? I'm not a MARYSUE like all those that have poisoned this poor universe. I mean, seriously, if you're going to make an original character to pair up with someone from this universe, at least try to make them nothing like yourself…"

I know, seriously, the whole getting sucked into the anime series thing is getting old.

"Exactly! Most of it is filled with universal alteration felony Yet Another Obscene Intention. Code YAOI. That stuff is evil, you should all be ashamed of yourselves."

You'll hear no argument from me.

"I should hope so."

Aren't you tired of traveling through this vortex?

"Yeah, I'm waiting on your signal."

Oh… right…

The gate opened up in the middle of a vast battlefield. The once beautiful forest was scorched to the roots, as fires blazed across the landscape.

Edrick signaled to the FFN ship in orbit, "Debrief me again, please. What event is this, Mr. Bates?"

"The battle against the demon fox, Kyuubi."

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"The addition of a MARYSUE that wishes to take the fox's power as their own. Eso and Dirun are having trouble detaining the subject."

"Perfect… usually it's so easy to deal with them…"

"It seems the MARYSUEs that visit Narutardi are a little stronger than the norm. They are very resistant to erasure alterations. The only things they aren't resistant against are FFN weapons."

"I have to kill him, you mean."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent."

The enforcer quickly scanned the area, before finding the signals of the two officers that were sent down to try and reason with the criminal.

"Do a site to site transport immediately. I want to surprise the criminal."

"Sir… the criminal is currently engaged with the demon fox. Also, the 4th Hokage is being resistant as well. Evidently the criminal has assimilated himself into the Konoha society. He's a very prominent Special Jounin, apparently."

"And I care why? I can take them all out if I need to. I'm in a particularly bad mood after what I saw a MARYSUE doing to Hinata."

"Anyone would be, sir, I'll send you the coordinates straight away."

As Edrick waiting for the coordinates to come, he took a look around at the landscape. To think that such a beautiful place would be marred by various alterations in the attempt of newcomers to try and gain a foothold when in their pitiful lives, they could not even find one tenth of what they could accomplish here.

Edrick almost went down that path once, but the FFN had discouraged him from doing so. He found that being an FFN Enforcer held so much more gratification than self-insertion ever did.

"Sending the coordinates to your PED (Personal Enforcer Device) now."

Edrick chuckled as he looked at the small device. Apple would be having a field day with lawsuits if they saw how much the thing looked like an iPod Nano.

"I got it, thank you Mr. Bates."

"My pleasure, sir. Kick a few asses for me, will ya?"

"You got it."

--

"Demon Fox, I will send my soul to the Death god to stop you, if it comes to it!"

"No, Hokage-sama! Allow me the honor of dealing with this one!"

The new voice that spoke up belonged to a man garbed in ANBU gear. The man's face was unseen, though he had spiky blond hair that seemed reminiscent of elsewhere. He pulled out a gigantic broadsword, something the likes of which was seen in the Village of the Mist.

He had already dealt with the outsiders, having bound them in chakra strings to the nearest trees. They were no match to his superior skills. Though they had also dressed as ANBU, he saw through their disguise.

He could tell when a character wasn't of his making, or originally of the world for that matter. Also, he had sent the Hokage's student to watch them to make sure they wouldn't move.

If there was one thing Sharingan Kakashi was good at, it was intimidation. And _Lightning-Edge_ was the perfect technique to do so.

One of the captives yelled out, "You're making a big mistake, criminal! This will not go unseen by the FFN!"

The other captive shook his head, "It's no use, Dirun. He has already degraded too far for us to reason with him. He believes he belongs here, I can tell…"

The spiky haired ANBU smirked beneath his fox mask.

"Hokage-sama, if I need to, I will seal the power within myself…"

The Hokage shook his head, "I had already reserved that for one of my family, if at all possible…"

"Don't put your son through it, 4th, he will be ridiculed…"

The Hokage sighed, "But what about you? Are you willing to take that kind of ridicule? I only wish the people of Konoha would see reason. By sealing the fox that has so ruthlessly attacked us, we would gain it's power to secure peace… is that not what everyone wants?"

Kakashi spoke up, "Sensei… as long as human beings exist, there will never be peace. If there is truly evil in this world, it lies in the hearts of mankind."

Dirun groaned, "Criminal, you could have altered him to say something original… that line is blatantly stolen."

The spiky haired ANBU hefted his giant sword, rushing into a combo of 16 strikes.

"Omnislash!"

The other captive, who if you were paying attention earlier, is known as Eso, coughed, "Once again, I don't think the word original is part of his vocabulary."

Dirun nodded, "Especially since he stole his look from Cloud Strife."

"The sword is clearly Zabuza's though."

"Which could be a homage to Final Fantasy 7 itself. Though it was not directly stated…"

The massive demon fox howled, as it was bested by a mere ninja. The audacity of the situation angered it to no end, here it saw a mere human with more power than most humans could ever hope to achieve, and it wanted more.

And it was secretly afraid, as the human wanted the fox's power for itself. It knew above all others that power corrupts. Humans were not meant for the power that demons held, and it would only make them evil as a result. If a human deserved the power above all others, it was the noble Hokage, who it had been studying for some time before the fox made its attack.

This new human had not shown up on the ANBU roster, the fox was sure of it, yet the Hokage treated the man as if he had known him for his whole life.

This prospect confused him, as did the newcomers, who seemed to be more against the man than the fox himself.

"Hokage-sama! The fox is weakened enough that I can use my chakra to contain him! There will be no unnecessary sacrifices this day!"

The blond haired Hokage summoned up a blue ball of swirling chakra in his hand, planting it into the demon for good measure.

"It is a good day to die, however."

"But it is unneeded. Finally, we shall have the fox's power for our own! Our victory is certain! I will become all powerful, I will become your successor, and my rule will be-"

"Denied."

Dirun grinned, "His signature opening. Edrick has good timing, like always."

Eso nodded, "I think we'll actually get to see some bloodshed too, I'm absolutely thrilled at the prospect."

Kakashi tilted his head in confusion, "I had no idea there was a Crane ANBU mask available... wait a second… Edrick-san… it's you, isn't it?"

Edrick had disguised himself as an ANBU member like the others, using a Crane mask as his cover. He was unsure of whether the type of mask actually existed or not, but it suited his style of fighting. His powers of alteration had already begun to change Kakashi's mind, it was only a matter of time before the Hokage was brought to his side as well.

"Hokage-sama!" The newcomer yelled, "Seal the power within your son! For he will not become corrupt with it!"

An aura of power enveloped the Hokage, and he understood. "Yes, that is the best course of action. Thank you, Edrick-san."

The one with the massive broadsword pointed at Edrick, yelling.

"He is trying to deceive you, Hokage-sama! That power should be mine alone!"

The Hokage shook his head, "No… Edrick-san is right. Power corrupts, but it does not corrupt the innocent. A child, if reared properly, can use his power as ethics demands. After all, if he realized that it was his duty to do so, to use Good Will… then imagine what kind of things that child can accomplish."

"Hokage-sama… we are friends, aren't we?"

The Hokage shook his head. For Edrick's power of alteration had become greater than the criminal's, and its influence was slowly taking hold, but not completely.

"We were friends at one time, but I see you were only using me to seal the power within yourself."

Edrick held a hand out, shooting a powerful beam of pure energy into the spiky haired one. The fox was forgotten momentarily, which was all the time the 4th needed to make his temporary seal. The Hokage would hold the fox's energies within himself, until he could transfer them to his son.

The son of the Hokage was born today, and he still needed a name…

"Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. I, Uzumaki Arashi, have chosen an heir to the demon's power. I will teach him that with this great power comes a greater responsibility…"

Edrick grimaced, "The criminal's influence is still there, but only partly… I'll live with that…"

The Kyuubi became enraged as it slowly disappeared, to a chakra seal around the Hokage's stomach.

"No, Hokage-sama! That power will be mine! I will take it from your cold dead corpse if I have to!"

He suddenly became locked in combat, as his sword met Edrick's smaller blade, a smaller broadsword that was meant to be more balanced for the user.

Edrick's superior agility, honed from years of martial arts, aided him in dodging the other's sword attacks, while allowing him to strike with his own swift techniques.

As the one corrupted with power was about to strike with a vicious downward chop, he suddenly found that his heart was missing. Looking down, he saw a glowing mass of chakra in its place.

Kakashi spoke sternly, "And I believed in you, Ryu-san. Arashi-Sensei believed in you… now I see it was all a farce for you to gain power."

The man tried to speak, but found he could not, as his head was swiftly decapitated by Edrick.

"By the jurisdiction of the FFN, you have been sentenced to death. I found it unfit to allow you your last words, miscreant."

Kakashi nodded, "I did not expect you to show up, Edrick-san… actually, I did not realize you had joined the ANBU."

Edrick groaned, his quick alteration had not completely covered everything. He quickly made up something.

"It is a temporary position, I assure you. You know, deaths on the battlefield leave for quick promotions."

Kakashi put a hand to his chin, "I had not heard of that rule, though it does make sense with proper deliberation."

Eso mused, "Is that word even in his vocabulary?"

Edrick nodded, "He directly stated he has a brain like Shikamaru. It would make sense, right?"

"I was unaware of that fact."

"It's a manga spoiler."

"Balls…"

Kakashi scratched his head, "I don't know this Shikamaru character, but I have been a Jounin since a young age, and my intelligence is unrivaled…"

Edrick smirked, "So is your lack of modesty."

"Touché."

--

Edrick had altered Kakashi to give him some kind of reason to get away from the area, leaving him to deal with Eso and Dirun.

"You stalled him well, guys. Good job."

Dirun grimaced, "We should have been able to handle that on our own."

Edrick shook his head, "The alterations here are a completely different demon than the one's of CT-SQUENIX. We should see if the FFN can allow a greater power allocation for newer Enforcers."

"You realize they would have to give you more power too."

"The Hokage's quote from Spider Man applies."

"With great power comes great responsibility. Right."

Eso spoke up, "So… what now?"

Edrick crossed his arms, taking a relaxed stance.

"I'm claiming this universe as my own."

"Wait… what?"

"It's high time I started making my own alterations again. We already have an alternate universe on our hands, I want to see how it plays out."

"But…"

"Oh, don't worry. I can patch the mistakes made so far. They will exist, but to make sure plot holes don't happen, I'll try to use future events to explain past happenings."

"Such as?"

"Well, first of all, I'll fast forward time to when Naruto graduates the academy…"

"You realize that with the 4th Hokage alive, that's going to be much sooner than you think."

"Perhaps, or perhaps I will still make it so that the legendary team 7 still exists."

"Okay, how about this? Since you're an Enforcer, you have to petition to the FFN council that you're altering a universe of your own. Until it's granted to you, this universe is still open to alterations from others. You'll have a lot to contend with."

"Good, it'll keep me on my toes."

"I see there's no telling you otherwise…"

"All I ask is you support me on this, I can still make it good."

"But until that time, we will still have to watch over this universe…"

"Correction, I will watch over it."

"Until this place is secure, we cannot leave it."

"Then I'll give you a little say…"

"This is going to be one hell of a train ride."

"And it's not making any stops either."

"Damn straight."

--

Author's Note: Read, Review, hey you know the drill. Need some explanations? There's a fanfic called "Fanfiction Force" that chronicles the Enforcers other missions.


End file.
